MAPAS MUDOS I parte
by truchita
Summary: Pre-DH escrito mucho antes de la publicación del libro . R/Hr, OT3. NR-17. "Han pasado casi seis meses y todo empeora. Cada día hay más muertos. Cada vez hace más frío. Fuera y dentro, sobre todo dentro. En el pecho. En el alma."


**MAPAS MUDOS (I parte)**

_**Por Truchita**_

* * *

**Ab origine**

Godric's Hollow es un cúmulo de luces que palpitan en la ventisca. La cadencia tubular del antiguo campanario marca el paso del tiempo con cansancio de siglos, dos, nueve, dieciséis años desde que las tinieblas dejaron su relampagueante cicatriz.

A las afueras del pueblo, en un acre de terreno cubierto de brezo y tojo, encontraron una casa abandonada que la magia se encargó de ocultar a los muggles. Unos cuantos hechizos y el horno volvió a funcionar, las tuberías se desatascaron y los colchones parecieron nuevos. El señor Weasley no tardó en conseguir permiso para que la chimenea quedase conectada a la red Flú.

La señora Weasley los visita una vez por semana. Ellos insisten que no hace falta, ella los hace callar con una regañina maternal.

-Tres niños solos, esto es de locos.

-Ya no somos niños.

-¡Tonterías!

Los tres chicos se quejan aunque saben que su presencia equivale a tener la despensa llena y la ropa limpia.

Lo que en un principio iba a ser un viaje solitario de Harry se ha convertido en una estancia de más de cuatro meses para buscar los Horcruxes. Durante el verano recorrieron a pie todo el pueblo y cada metro cuadrado de tierra estéril que rodeaba la vieja casa. A partir de noviembre se han dedicado a leer todo lo que cae en sus manos sobre Artes Oscuras, Metafísica y Trasmigración de Almas.

Antes solían sentarse los tres juntos en la cocina, como si Hogwarts continuase abierto y estuviesen en la biblioteca, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Desde hace varias semanas, Ron y Hermione permanecen callados en el salón hasta que ella se decide a abrir algún gordísimo tratado de magia negra y él la imita. Y mientras tanto, fuera, solo, taciturno, Harry deambula entre los matojos.

Hermione sospecha que su poder está creciendo y que necesita espacio. Lo ha visto mover cosas sin usar la varita y cuando se lo ha comentado él ha cambiado de tema, buscando inmediatamente una excusa para salir y estar solo.

Está asustado.

Todos lo están.

Ron ya no pregunta por los muertos. Echa un vistazo silencioso a los titulares mientras ella lee las páginas centrales y a veces lo oye sorber por la nariz. Suele mirarlo de soslayo y él siempre se pone de pie para volverle a espalda. Alto, cada vez más alto.

-Hace frío- se excusa con voz grave.

Y se seca a escondidas con la manga del jersey.

Tienen diecisiete años. Con guerra o sin ella, aún son unos niños.

**Números rutinarios**

Cuatro kilómetros de desolación. Quince centímetros de nieve.

Ocho campanadas.

Seis tostadas. Un té, un zumo, un café. Tres turnos para el baño.

Dos bromas forzadas en la escalera. Sesenta y nueve libros consultados.

Cinco semanas para Navidad.

Ciento cuarenta y dos días de guerra.

**Héroes en la niebla**

La casa parece una aparición repentina en la inmensidad del páramo, resistente al azote del viento casi por arte de magia. Tiene dos plantas, una buhardilla y postigos desvencijados en cuyas esquinas el hielo dibuja formas caprichosas. La tierra es yerma a su alrededor, se extiende durante kilómetros y se pierde en la neblina.

En plena guerra, en medio de la nada, el invierno no es blanco y manso, sino gris y plomizo, de cielos lúgubres y brumas espesas que lo cubren todo de escarcha, desde los arbustos a los corazones.

Temblando de frío y preocupación, Hermione aguarda el pitido de la tetera mientras comprueba una vez más que ni el abrigo ni la bufanda están en el perchero. Cuando sale a buscar sus fantasmas, Harry se olvida de sí mismo y el instinto de Hermione se dispara. Piensa en piernas rotas, en temperaturas bajo cero, en neumonías. En mortífagos escondidos tras los matorrales.

Suele estar fuera un par de horas y siempre parece otro cuando regresa. Más callado, más lejano. A Hermione le da miedo y a veces cree que Ron se da cuenta.

-Se te cae el moquillo, tío.

Una carcajada, un par de puñetazos amistosos, _capullo, mocoso,_ el pelirrojo trae de vuelta al chico sonriente que conocen desde hace siete años y Hermione deja escapar el aire con alivio, una nube de vaho que baila frente a ella.

Tiene frío.

En las mejillas, en los dedos, a lo largo de la espalda.

Y dentro, más adentro.

**Nocturno**

Cada quince días, una lechuza del Ministerio llega con libros que les envía el profesor Lupin.

_La división del alma es un acto contra natura que se paga con la cadena perpetua en Azkaban._

Un manual de Derecho Mágico es capaz de quitarle el sueño durante tres noches seguidas. El tomo 24 de la _Enciclopedia de Conjuros Ancestrales_ la condena al insomnio durante más de una semana.

_Nunca debe elegirse un ente vivo para alojar el alma escindida, puesto que la interacción simultánea de dos almas puede corromper al huésped, al anfitrión o a ambos. Las crónicas medievales describen casos en los que el Horcrux era un ser humano._

La posibilidad de que Harry sea uno de los Horcruxes que están buscando la atormenta noche tras noche y despierta sobresaltada, bañada en un sudor frío y muerta de miedo.

Los dos primeros días permanece en vela, con los ojos clavados en el techo. Al tercero, empieza a tocarse por encima del camisón para dejar de pensar. Al cuarto, sus bragas terminan enredadas en los tobillos y Ron aparece en su mente cuando los dedos resbalan.

**Cafeína: alcaloide excitante**

La pila de platos sucios amenaza con convertirse en una montaña. Se sube las mangas y busca el detergente, resignada a vivir con dos chicos.

-¿Hay café hecho?

Su voz levita como el humo, arrastrándose desde la puerta.

-No.

Bastan tres zancadas para que Ron aparezca a su lado abriendo y cerrando puertas, el pelo en los ojos y los brazos tensos. Con las manos sumergidas en el fregadero, no puede apartarse cuando él encuentra el tarro de café molido en el armario que está sobre su cabeza llena de rizos.

Apenas es un roce. Muslo con muslo. Cadera contra espalda.

Se le seca la garganta y siente que todo el calor de la cocina se concentra en un único sitio pulsante. Cuando Ron se da la vuelta, las piernas se le aflojan y Hermione enrojece al notar la humedad. Coge el esparto, frota con saña. El olor tostado del café empieza a macerarse mientras un ruido revela que Harry ha salido.

Fuera nieva. Dentro, con las mejillas arreboladas, Hermione maldice en voz alta la caldera porque _esto es un horno_ ante los ojos confundidos de Ron.

-Y a ver si fregáis de vez en cuando- apostilla, furiosa.

**Criaturas de sangre caliente**

El frío parece gotearle dentro de los huesos. Leotardos, dos jerseys, la bufanda alrededor de la nariz. Escucha el gélido ulular del viento y contempla el páramo cubierto de hielo a través de las ventanas, un paisaje ceniciento que tiembla casi tanto como ella.

Harry siempre lleva puesta una chaqueta y Ron nunca parece necesitarla, rascándose con pereza la base de la espalda por debajo de la camisa.

Hermione observa la curva ascendente de las vértebras y se pregunta si esa piel pecosa estará tan fría como la suya, que se estremece al imaginar que Ron le toca el estómago con manos enormes y tibias.

**Sexo, agua y jabón**

Una ducha rápida después del desayuno, un baño caliente antes de la cena.

Cansada y muerta de frío, a Hermione le gusta escuchar cómo se carga la bañera mientras su figura va desapareciendo en el espejo empañado. La chica que la mira en ropa interior es menuda, de talle diminuto, rostro afilado, todo rizos indomables y nada exuberante.

El frío le endurece los pezones y oye a los chicos en la planta baja mientras empieza a frotarse con la esponja. La espuma serpentea entre sus pechos del mismo modo que parece hacer la voz de Ron escaleras arriba. Cierra los ojos y esa voz se cuela bajo la puerta, repta por los azulejos, se zambulle en el agua. La mano de Hermione desciende por su vientre e imagina que es más grande y más áspera, que el pulgar que se entretiene antes de penetrarla está levemente calloso.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

Harry parece sonar a millas de distancia y ella desliza la espalda, sumerge las orejas para no escuchar nada mientras abre las piernas. El agua vibra cada vez que mueve las caderas y maldice al pelirrojo por invadir su intimidad, húmeda y templada, profundamente suya, por colarse en su cabeza, lamiendo su garganta, enloqueciéndola.

-En el baño- lo oye contestar.

_Maldito seas, Ron Weasley_. Por no estar allí, en la bañera.

**Corazones de escarcha**

Han pasado casi seis meses y todavía usan las bufandas. El pelaje dorado de un león, el rojo palpitante de la sangre, los colores de Gryffindor aletean como los estandartes de un reino que se niega a desaparecer.

Recogiendo leña de espaldas a la casa, Hermione cree por un momento que vuelven a estar en los terrenos nevados de Hogwarts y lanza un suspiro que se le hace añicos en la garganta.

-¿Habrá suficiente?

Con los brazos cargados, los chicos la miran esperando respuesta igual que si le hubiesen preguntado la solución de un examen de Encantamientos, igual que hacen siempre. Cada uno tiene su papel y eso la hace sentir a un tiempo segura y frustrada, rezagada en la comodidad de un rol que a veces llega a irritarla.

Harry es el héroe atormentado. Ella la cabeza pensante. Ron, el amigo leal.

Y ese es precisamente el problema.

-Tendremos que cortarla- contesta.

-Yo lo haré.

En cuatro zancadas, Ron se acerca a un tocón de madera que hay cerca de la puerta trasera y levanta un hacha semienterrada en la nieve. Los cordones del gorro orejero oscilan sobre esos hombros gigantescos y el vaho se condensa en su respiración agitada y constante, acompañando cada descarga de la pesada hoja de metal. Su piel más blanca que nunca, su boca roja como una fruta a punto de estallar. Toc, toc, toc. Parte los troncos con precisión quirúrgica, sin guantes, las manos rebosantes de cierta tensión nervuda que la asusta y la fascina a partes iguales.

_Ese _es el problema. Que son amigos pero, a veces -_muchas veces-_, Hermione no lo mira como mira a Harry, no siente el mismo afecto reposado, la tranquila indiferencia al tenerlo cerca, la maternal preocupación de que le ocurra algo. Con Ron el mundo pierde su eje y el suelo se tambalea, todo se acelera, cada milímetro de proximidad se intensifica y la abofetea enredando sus pensamientos y desbocando su corazón.

Han pasado casi seis meses y todo empeora. Cada día hay más muertos. Cada vez hace más frío. Fuera y dentro, sobre todo dentro.

En el pecho. En el alma.

**Horas muertas**

El tiempo se arrastra en ese invierno perpetuo, segundos lechosos que estiran los días y caen despacio en el reloj, igual que la nieve que se estremece más allá de las ventanas.

Hay tiempo para todo. Para remolonear en la cama, para entretenerse en el baño, para desayunar con parsimonia, para investigar a fondo. Hay tiempo para tener tiempo y tiempo para matarlo, en esas horas tontas que agonizan mucho después de comer y un poco antes de cenar, entre las seis y las nueve.

Un día decide ir a dar una vuelta, moverse un poco y respirar a pleno pulmón, tratar de desentumecer la espalda, dolorida de tanto inclinarse sobre los libros. Se calza las botas, se envuelve en la bufanda y se da de bruces con él al abrir la puerta, frente y barbilla, un golpe seco, un ruido sordo, _¡ay!_, _¡ouch!_, _perdona_, _lo siento_ y piel que cosquillea por el contacto.

En un par de ocasiones busca chocolate en la despensa, ese armario alto que hay bajo las escaleras. Lo encuentra en el último estante y lo intenta, se estira, se pone de puntillas pero es inútil, y entonces ve un brazo en mangas de camisa que se tensa un poco, sólo un poquito, y coge dos tabletas sin esfuerzo y le tiende una mientras un susurro ronco farfulla sobre su cabeza que Harry ha vuelto a marcharse sin abrigo, _el muy descerebrado._

A veces se sienta. Descansa sin más, hecha un ovillo en el sofá. Con una taza de café bien cargado que le quema las yemas de los dedos y la envuelve en un agradable sopor en el que todo se hunde, todo es cálido y fácil, huele a menta y chocolate y no sabe cuánto dura hasta que abre los ojos y se encuentra tapada con una manta y ve a Ron sentado en el sillón de enfrente, concentrado en la sección de deportes del Profeta.

**La música callada, la soledad sonora**

El silencio es una presencia física en el salón, un único latido sordo e ininterrumpido que crece de madrugada. A Hermione le gustaba el silencio de la Sala Común cuando todos dormían y le gusta este, aquí, en medio de ninguna parte. Un silencio nocturno y espeso que lo anula todo y consigue parar su cerebro hiperactivo, al menos por un ratito.

El ratito siempre termina cuando oye unos pasos desnudos en la escalera. Cuatro, cinco, seis, al séptimo la voz penetra el mudo cristal de la noche y Hermione se asegura, en un gesto inconsciente, que tiene la bata abrochada.

-Hola.

Un saludo que parece arrastrarse desde su cama, un piso y tres puertas más arriba. No sabe por qué piensa en la cama de Ron y no sabe por qué siempre se siente expuesta cuando ambos están en pijama.

Como si la tela fuese más liviana.

Como si bajo ella no hubiese nada.

Lo mira. Tiene los ojos vidriosos de sueño, el pelo disparado en mil direcciones y una camiseta naranja que a cualquier pelirrojo le haría parecer ridículo pero que a él, por alguna razón, le sienta de fábula,_ por todas las Furias_.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- pregunta ella.

Ron niega con la cabeza y se desploma a su lado, rodillas, hombros, todo se roza durante un segundo y se separa con prudencia al siguiente, dejando un calor vibrante que flota entre los dos pero nunca le llega, allí, en medio de la nada cubierta de nieve.

-Está llorando.

La voz de Ron es una derrota, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, un "soy un fraude como amigo". Harry llora, Ron se marcha y Hermione quiere cogerle la mano que descansa sobre el pantalón de cuadros del pijama, pero no lo hace.

-Es normal, Ron.

-Lo sé.

-Aún es muy reciente.

-Ya.

Harry no se deja consolar. Llora poco, y cuando lo hace, quiere estar solo y ellos obedecen, se sientan juntos en un silencio distinto, el resplandor dorado del fuego sobre la piel pecosa de Ron, la respiración, lenta, _masculina_, que le hace crecer una bolita inquieta en el estómago.

**Solsticio**

Su habitación está al fondo del pasillo, la de Harry a su izquierda, las cañerías a su derecha.

Orientada hacia el noreste, a media tarde se queda sin el sol del invierno y las mantas no bastan para mitigar el castañeteo de sus dientes.

Suele tocarse para entrar en calor, sentada en el borde de la cama y mordiéndose el labio inferior cada vez que embiste sobre la colcha. A veces no puede esperar y lo hace de pie con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta cerrada, las bragas en un rincón y la camisa abierta, y a veces, sólo a veces, piensa en él mientras se acaricia. Trata de ser sensata, se dice que es normal, que comparten casa, que él es un chico y ella una chica y, _francamente_, es natural que aparezca en su mente, que no quiere decir nada. Como tampoco quiere decir nada que nunca piense en Harry de esa manera.

_Nada._

En eso le gustaría pensar, en nada.

Pero, cuando lo hace, siente sus manos frías y opta por buscar más mantas.

**Hecha añicos **

Siempre ve lo mismo cuando abre el armario. Expresión parda, piel casi cenicienta, rasgos consumidos. Huesos que parecen a punto de romperse. Ojos desbordados, cada vez más grandes. Y todos esos rizos que se enredan con perversidad. Flaca como un suspiro, los pantalones no encuentran acomodo en las caderas y el suéter la traga por completo. Intenta peinarse con los dedos, se hace un moño y por fin encuentra su cara. Pequeña, afilada, pálida como la muerte.

Si suspira profundamente, la sombra de Dolohov le corta el pecho, un dardo de hielo directo al corazón. A veces lo hace sin querer y maldice al mortífago mientras se retuerce de dolor. A veces lo hace a propósito y soporta el navajazo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de imaginar si los brazos de Ron también recuerdan sus cicatrices invisibles.

Hermione se mira, se rompe durante un segundo y recoge sus pedazos al siguiente. Observa las pupilas temblorosas del espejo mientras cuenta los días y siente el frío, gota a gota, completamente hueco.

**El martillo de las brujas**

La edición es antigua, de los años 30. Respeta la traducción de Montague Summers y tiene un prólogo en el que advierte a las brujas acerca del ofensivo contenido que encontrarán en sus páginas.

Consulta el _Malleus Maleficarum _porque necesita investigar ciertos detalles sobre nigromancia, pero se está planteando seriamente la posibilidad de cerrarlo y usarlo de combustible para la caldera. Lee con indignación, asqueada ante su misoginia, mientras el libro de la caza de brujas avanza y describe las horrendas actividades de los súcubos y Hermione se pregunta hasta qué punto serán ciertas.

Y entonces la ve, al final de la página 26.

_Semen_.

El contexto es cualquier cosa menos sugerente. Algo sobre engendrar demonios y ofender a Dios y una cita de San Agustín. Pero hay una guerra, lleva un mes leyendo sobre la muerte, tiene dieciséis años y de pronto esa palabra la pilla totalmente desprevenida.

Allí, impresa en un texto del siglo XV escrito por dos monjes dominicos.

_Semen_.

Como los fotogramas de una película muggle, tres imágenes se suceden en su cabeza al instante mientras la sangre bombardea sus oídos.

Unos pantalones desabrochados. Ella encajada entre unas rodillas.

Su boca inclinándose sobre una bragueta abierta.

-¡Hermione!

Da un salto en la silla al unísono de su corazón, que le golpea en el pecho igual que una bludger loca.

Ron la mira ceñudo desde la puerta del estudio, los brazos cargados de pesados tomos sobre Oscurantismo y manchas de hollín por toda la cara.

-Te he llamado seis veces. Acaba de llegar todo esto por el servicio urgente de la Red Flu.

Hay músculos tensos bajo su jersey, atrapados por el peso de los libros. Avanza hacia la mesa, ve cómo los descarga y los vaqueros quedan a la altura de los ojos de Hermione. Botón. Cremallera. Sabe que tiene que mirar a otra parte pero sus pupilas se dilatan y aquellas tres imágenes vuelven, _de rodillas_, _atrapada entre dos piernas abiertas_.

-¿Qué estás leyendo que te tenía tan concentrada?

Si ha hecho un amago de coger el libro, ella no ha tenido tiempo de verlo, porque lo cierra de golpe y lo aplasta contra su pecho antes de salir corriendo como una bruja cazada.

-¡Nada!

**Íncubo**

Se mueve en la cama y se enreda entre las sábanas. La piel pesa. Atrapada en la telaraña del sueño, Hermione sabe que está dormida pero algo le impide despertar. Arquea la espalda, quiere abrir los ojos pero _no, sí, que no pare_.

No ve, sólo siente.

Unos dedos fríos que le cosquillean los tobillos. Suben hasta los muslos, garabatean en su cara interna y vuelven a bajar. Se convierten en dos manos tibias que la recorren, yemas callosas que terminan al borde de sus costillas, tantean su ombligo, se aventuran bajo el camisón, arriba, más arriba, por los costados, hasta rozar la curva de un pecho con los dedos más largos.

Envuelta en una espesura plúmbea y temblorosa, sigue sin ver nada pero sólo hay un nombre en su cabeza. Se esfuerza por no ronronear, por no gemir sus letras. Las sábanas son pétalos sobre su piel, un tacto leve que la inflama igual que una fruta madura.

Gira, se enrosca. Sus pies pelean con la colcha, su cerebro con la inconsciencia. Quiere despertar, salir de ese vórtice extraño a medio camino entre el líquido y el vapor. Un sueño que casi parece real.

Entonces nota el peso.

Alguien enorme sobre ella, la lengua en el esternón, las manos que bajan. La acarician por encima de las bragas y las siente en sus piernas y en la nuca, mientras la saliva resbala por el estómago y vuelven los dedos, calientes, mojados, deslizándose bajo el algodón y de pronto sus propias manos consiguen cerrarse sobre unos hombros inmensos y el vértigo se desvanece durante un segundo.

Boca arriba, de espaldas, gira en la cama y pierde para siempre el eje del mundo. Sólo hay lametones entre los omoplatos y un mordisco suave en la base de la espalda que baja, centímetro a centímetro.

Suspira.

Dos palmas abiertas atrapan sus nalgas, hay saliva en las clavículas y un jadeo ronco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Su yugular palpita bajo besos invisibles y siente dos manos que abrasan mientras trazan la línea recta de su espina dorsal. Labios abiertos en la cadera, en las rodillas, en el abdomen tenso. Dientes en el cuello y líquido (_Merlín, sí_), líquido caliente entre las piernas.

El peso desaparece y la lengua se hace más real, en círculos sobre sus pezones. Los dedos patinan, _se escurren_, la inflaman y abren pliegues y buscan nervios desconocidos y entonces ya no son dedos, sino una lengua tibia y húmeda que caracolea y succiona _-Circe-_, lame -_qué está pasando_-, penetra _-que no pare-._

Se despierta sudando por primera vez en todo el invierno, dando una bocanada de aire como si acabasen de sacarla de debajo del agua. Sus pulmones ansían oxígeno y la sangre late con furia en sus sienes y sobre el pecho izquierdo, que todavía nota lleno de saliva aunque sabe que sólo ha sido un sueño.

La habitación tiembla, las paredes se dilatan, y Hermione tarda en recuperar el control de sus sentidos y fijar los ojos en un punto concreto del techo que hace que la realidad se detenga y la gravedad vuelva a cumplir su cometido.

Nota la piel incendiada bajo el lío de sábanas, el pecho que sube y baja, la confusión.

Y la humedad.

_Maldita sea Morgana_.

**Donde se guardan los secretos**

Le ha llevado un par de días y memorizar los cinco tipos de peso paracelsiano de todos los metales de la Tabla Alquímica, pero lo ha conseguido.

Ya no se ruboriza cuando lo ve ni balbucea cuando tiene que decirle _acércame la mantequilla, por favor_. Y en dos de las tres ocasiones en que se han rozado accidentalmente las manos no ha salido corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo. Lo cual es un buen principio. Sí.

Ron echa leña en la caldera, con las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta el codo y el flequillo llameando sobre los ojos entornados por el esfuerzo y Hermione no tiene más que recitar que el citrato de plomo se convierte en plata líquida cuando se disuelve en lágrimas de ninfas recién nacidas.

Y mientras lo hace -_transmutación por electrólisis, la alquimia china sostiene que el néctar de sándalo produciría oro blanco, pero recientes investigaciones aseguran que se trataba de un mito_-, Ron ha cerrado la portezuela de hierro con un sonido denso y pesado y están a un paso, él sudado y descomunalmente alto, ella incapaz de recordar quién era Hermes Trigemisto y _¡tengo que irme!_, huye como una cobarde, deseando fundir en la caldera esa rara anticipación que late en sus venas, esa imagen absurda en la que abre por completo la camisa de Ron y le lame el pecho.

**Como una cuchilla**

Francamente, no lo esperaba.

Es temprano. Muy temprano. Sólo ella baja a las seis de la mañana para poner la cafetera mientras se ducha, quince minutos de vapor y agua caliente, a solas con su desnudez, calor por todas partes y ni un solo pensamiento en la constante ebullición de su cabeza. Entonces se acerca al cuarto de baño y ahí está. Adiós mente en blanco, hola imágenes recurrentes.

Que Terpsícore pierda su lira si se lo esperaba _por lo más remoto_.

Descalzo, con el pantalón del pijama sobre una pelvis tajante, Ron está concentrado en su reflejo y no ve la figura sesgada de Hermione a través de la puerta entreabierta del baño.

Desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Afeitándose.

Podría marcharse. Dar media vuelta, bajar a la cocina, empezar a desayunar. Podría y debería, sí, _francamente_.

Pero, Merlín sabrá por qué, se queda petrificada como en una fotografía muggle, atrapada para siempre en ámbar mientras Ron desliza la cuchilla por sus mejillas y dibuja sendas de piel entre la uniforme extensión del jabón.

Es algo tan simple que debería resultar casi ridículo. Sólo es Ron afeitándose. Algo que Hermione siempre supuso que hacía porque, bueno, hace mucho que cumplió los diecisiete y, al fin y al cabo, es un chico.

Es normal. Es natural.

Los chicos se afeitan. No es nada del otro mundo.

Los ojos de Hermione suben y bajan, calculan la anchura de los hombros, memorizan la musculosa torsión de los brazos, se emborrachan en la cinturilla elástica del pantalón -_no mires, Circe, ¡no mires!_-. Hay un sonido rugoso, leve como un suspiro, una lija que corta el aire mientras la espuma desaparece de la cara de Ron y aclara la cuchilla en el lavabo y se unta loción con las palmas de las manos, llenándolo todo de un perfume mentolado que se abre paso hasta sus pulmones.

Casi cinco meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo y aún hay muchas cosas que siguen siendo un misterio. Cosas como si se queda dormido de costado o boca arriba, si se peina en la ducha o una vez que está vestido, si guarda los calcetines en el armario o en la cómoda.

Si usa camiseta interior. Si se afeita en pijama.

Si ya le ha salido esa pelusilla dorada justo al final del estómago.

Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para ahogar eso que no sabe si va a ser un suspiro o un gemido, pensar cien cosas en un segundo, quitarse las zapatillas para no hacer ruido y precipitarse escaleras abajo mientras Ron sale del baño, _medio desnudo_ _y recién afeitado, ¿quién iba a esperar algo así?_

**I put a spell on you**

El interior del pub está neblinoso por el humo y tiene un olor denso y atosigante, mezcla de tabaco y licor. Una rendija de viento helado se cuela con cada cliente mientras la nieve sucia se derrite en pequeños montoncitos que arrastra la pesada puerta de roble y cristal.

Fuera, la noche ha caído con una bruma espesa y Godric's Hollow se estremece de frío. Dentro, los cuerpos van entrando en calor a medida que llega más gente. Sobran las bufandas y las pintas y el café tostado animan el ambiente, cargándolo de conversaciones cruzadas, risas, alguna exclamación, voces que suben y suben de tono mientras la vieja gramola va cambiando de canción.

El pub es un resquicio de paz, una postal a la que la guerra todavía no ha llegado. Con la chimenea averiada y las severas restricciones del Ministerio en materia de apariciones, la despensa ha empezado a resentirse y han tenido que bajar al pueblo para comprar leche, huevos, pan fresco y algo de carne. Aún era temprano cuando salieron del supermercado y pensaron que no les haría daño tomar algo antes de volver.

Hace frío y a veces se cansan de la dilatada claustrofobia de su casa en mitad del páramo. Ver gente, escuchar música, tomar un buen capuchino con canela y chocolate, reírse un poco, nada de eso es ningún pecado y, por una vez, creen que se merecen un respiro. Los tres, al unísono. Sin peros ni trabas. Ni siquiera Harry y esa versión sombría de sí mismo que arrastra desde que empezó todo.

Hermione sacude la cabeza y se obliga a mirar a su alrededor, a olvidar la guerra, los muertos y el mundo mágico que todos esos muggles ignoran que está sangrando.

Hay chicos de su edad jugando a los dardos. Charlan, se empujan, se ríen de forma explosiva, jóvenes y despreocupados, y por un instante Hermione se siente parte de ellos y una sonrisa le expande los labios. Frente a ella, junto a los restos espumosos de su capuchino, el _Times _está abierto por la sección de deportes y anuncia un partido entre el Arsenal y el Manchester. A su lado, Harry parece divertirse mientras explica a Ron las reglas del fútbol. Los ojos del pelirrojo son enormes, se vuelven casi redondos de asombro infantil y tiene la boca entreabierta, hinchada y más roja que de costumbre por el ambiente caldeado del bar, tabaco, sudor, café recién hecho.

-¿Entonces eso es un petalín?

-Penalti, Ron.

-Lo que sea.

Harry se echa a reír como no lo ha hecho en meses y Ron se une a él ligeramente avergonzado. Pronto son una sola carcajada que vibra con una cadencia grave, les agita el pecho, les hace parecerse a los chicos que lanzan dardos en el fondo del bar.

A Ron le brilla la mirada bajo las luces de neón y tiene el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado. Hermione siente un calor agradable en el estómago y el pecho y baja los ojos. Si extiende los dedos cinco centímetros podría cogerlo de la mano y en su mente lo hace y después lo abraza, hunde la nariz en el vértice de sus clavículas y se siente a salvo y en casa.

El pub es un temblor de humo y alcohol y la música se mece a la deriva, cambiando de disco en disco hasta llegar a una voz ambigua y nasal que se enreda con el vaivén sinuoso de un saxo.

El pelo de Ron parece una llamarada en medio de la oscuridad. Bajo las luces de colores, Hermione nota la contundencia creciente de su mandíbula y casi ve la sombra de barba apareciendo al final del día. Tiene la voz espesa, como lava caliente, pestañas largas y claras que se baten con pereza. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo para apartarse el flequillo, una sola vez, y provoca esa reacción en cadena, esa flexión de tendones, esa tensión nervuda que parece latir bajo su piel y hace que Hermione sienta una estúpida vuelta de campana en su estómago.

La temperatura ha subido de repente mientras los envuelve la noche y la canción se arrastra sobre sus cabezas como una serpiente.

_You better stop the things you do_

Habla de un hechizo. La batería tiene un ritmo lánguido y sensual sobre el que tintinean las notas más agudas de un piano.

Se ofrece a pagar, emocionado por el billete de cinco libras que tiene en la mano. Nunca ha pagado con papel y nunca se da cuenta de la atención que despierta a su alrededor, el muy idiota. Aislados durante meses en mitad de la nieve, Hermione casi había olvidado al Ron Weasley de sexto, popular guardián de Gryffindor y nuevo terror de las nenas, con su estúpido uniforme desastrado, corbata suelta y camisa por fuera, pelo revuelto y cara de no haber roto nunca ni un solo plato, provocando chismorreos histéricos en los pasillos del colegio cada vez que lanzaba un saludo despistado.

Exactamente igual que ahora. Con su estúpido pelo largo y sus estúpidos vaqueros viejos, calculando mentalmente la cuenta con los codos apoyados en la barra, ojos que parecen líquidos en la semipenumbra y toda esa altura, impresionante incluso entre todos los chicos que hay en el local.

Entonces la ve. Se acerca a la barra y al principio él ni siquiera se da cuenta. Es la portada de una revista de adolescentes, pelo de un rubio pajizo, liso como una tabla, ojos rasgados, labios radiantes de gloss. Camiseta ajustada y dientes perfectos que sonríen cuando Ron se percata de que lo están mirando y, el muy cretino, le devuelve la sonrisa. Nada de sonrojarse. Nada de balbucear. Sonríe y le sostiene la mirada mientras la canción se contonea en el aire, gimiendo entre las mesas

_You know I can't stand it / You're runnin' around._

Flirteando. Sin mover un solo músculo y sin decir nada. Aguijones en el pecho, hiel en el cielo de la boca, el ceño se frunce de manera automática y Hermione siente un chispazo que le entorna los ojos.

No sabe cuándo empezó a sentir ese burbujeo entre el pecho y el estómago, el vértigo, el pulso acelerado. Tal vez en aquel estúpido Baile de Navidad, o cuando abrió el perfume envuelto en papel de regalo, o mucho, mucho antes. Pero sabe perfectamente cuándo lo odió con todas sus fuerzas, enrollándose con la tonta de Lavender delante de sus narices. Rubia y tonta y _guapa, maldita sea. _Lo supo entonces y lo sabe ahora, en un pub lleno de humo y charlas a media voz.

Ron se frota la nuca y sonríe a medias, en la distancia resulta adorable y quiere darle una bofetada o empalarlo contra la pared, no está segura. Hermione no sabe si él lo sabe. Si es consciente del atractivo que ejerce sobre los demás. Si se ha dado cuenta después de jugar al quiddicth y ganar copas y liarse con Lavender en la Sala Común o lo sabía mucho antes, cuando sólo ella lo miraba en las clases de tercero.

Pensar en Lavender es pensar en besos. Y pensar en besos es pensar en cómo sería que Ron le cogiera la cara entre las manos y le metiera la lengua entre los labios.

Hace frío. Nuclear, profundo, devastador.

Una mano que le estrangula las tripas, un temblor estúpido en los ojos, la escena de la barra despierta sentimientos que se habían dormido. La canción se enreda en el aire con las columnas de humo. Es una mujer, Hermione lo nota en las frecuencias más altas. Ronca y sugerente, repitiendo unas pocas frases.

_And I don't care / if you don't want me / I'm yours right now._

Breves y certeras como puñaladas.

**Pastel de calabaza**

Le gusta recién levantado, mechones desastrosos y marcas de almohada en la cara, el pijama arrugado, la voz profunda como una caverna. Le gusta cuando sale de la ducha, con el pelo húmedo y granate y oliendo a after shave. Le gusta mientras lee repantigado, ocupando medio sofá con su enorme estatura, vaqueros, flequillo en los ojos, bostezos ahogados. Le gusta cuando juega al ajedrez, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, la cabeza sujeta entre las manos, con esa expresión de intensa concentración. Le gusta -_que nadie se entere_- durante la cena, los carrillos hinchados y hablando con la boca llena. Le gusta su sonrisa, perezosa y ladeada, su voz de dormitorio, las pecas de su nariz, su ropa gastada, sus zancadas enormes, sus manos de guardián. Le gustan sus celos, sus malos modales, su holgazanería y su poca delicadeza.

Le gusta toda esa furia impulsiva y esa lealtad sin fisuras con la que movería montañas.

Le gusta Ron Weasley. Aquí. Ahora.

Siempre.

**Veritas, veritatis**

Un tiempo después, cuando se pare a pensar y la maquinaria de su cerebro reproduzca en sentido inverso los días con el detalle milimétrico de una miniatura, se dará cuenta de que todo está a punto de comenzar. Justo ahí, en ese momento. Una serie de circunstancias que se dan juntas, por azar o no, a quién le importa. Suceden y punto. No cree en el destino y no tiene tiempo de estudiar las matemáticas del caos.

Ha habido un temporal de nieve que ha despistado a las lechuzas y el paquete llega por error. Envuelta entre pergaminos viejos, como un tesoro frágil y preciado, hay una botella. _Auténtica ginebra holandesa, destilada por los enanos de Rotterdam_, dice la etiqueta. Y dice algo más, en grafía minúscula, puño y letra de hadas moscovitas: _Mover en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj antes de jugar._

-¿Jugar a qué?- pregunta Harry.

Ron conjuga una de esas sonrisas cargadas de malas intenciones, esas que dicen _guay_ y sueltan un juramento de júbilo.

-Al juego de la verdad- contesta el pelirrojo.

Empieza a explicar las normas y Hermione trata de ignorarlo, fingiendo estar ocupada en recoger la cocina. El juego de la verdad mágico es distinto al de los muggles, es la botella la que hace las preguntas y se usa esa ginebra especial que, según cuentan, tiene una pequeña dosis ilegal de Veritaserum.

A Hermione no le gusta.

Es una sustancia prohibida por el Ministerio y le preocupa que haya contrabando en el correo y que, por un error, ellos se metan en algún lío. Tampoco le gusta ese juego estúpido sobre verdades y mentiras con alcohol de por medio. Desnuda secretos sin pudor y convierte la intimidad en una lucha absurda por ver quién ha cometido más maldades, pecata minuta que a ella la incomoda y le hace sentir vulnerable.

Se esfuerza en concentrarse en guardar las ollas. Los oye reír en el salón, echar a suertes quién empieza, avivar el fuego de la chimenea. El viento sopla con fuerza contra las ventanas. Apenas se ve la luna y la nieve se agita salvajemente, atrapada en un vendaval que se filtra por las paredes.

Hace frío en la cocina. Hace frío y se siente sola, así que da una patada en el suelo, _por todas las gárgolas_, molesta consigo misma por ceder y entrar en el salón y sentarse con ellos en el suelo, a los pies del sofá.

La botella da una sola vuelta antes de que Harry beba un sorbo. Se echa a reír en cuanto prueba la ginebra, víctima automática del alcohol y Hermione sabe que la etiqueta miente, que tiene más de 40 grados y algún tipo de hechizo para emborrachar de inmediato. Entonces asciende un vapor del cuello de la botella y dibuja una pregunta con humo, gris y temblorosa sobre sus cabezas.

_¿Quieres volver con Ginny?_

-Sí, Merlín, sí- le bailan los ojos y contesta rápido como una bala -. Me dejaría cortar un brazo por volver a besar…

-Vale, tío. Ahórrate los detalles- la voz de Ron es mitad gruñido, mitad mofa, y parece gigantesco con sus interminables piernas estiradas sobre la alfombra.

La pregunta no ha sido demasiado bochornosa y Hermione siente que sus hombros se relajan mientras llega el turno de Ron y bebe un trago bastante más largo que el que ha dado Harry. La mirada se le vuelve de un azul eléctrico y le pesan los párpados.

Y cuando la botella vuelve a preguntar, Hermione quiere morirse.

_¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Lavender?_

Una voz humeante que se arrastra y burbujea en una carcajada borracha, hombros firmes, espalda ancha, Ron suda levemente y el pelo le cae desordenado sobre la frente, se pasa la punta de la lengua por los labios y los humedece. Si estuviese sobrio, se moriría de la vergüenza con lo que tiene que confesar. O tal vez no y eso es lo que la inquieta, le hunde el pecho, le hace sentirse furiosa.

-Me dejaba tocarla por encima del sujetador.

Llorar. Gritar. Patalear. Romper algo. Su estúpida cara, por ejemplo. Hermione quiere levantarse, darle un puntapié a la condenada botella y largarse de allí. Soltar una maldición, mandarlo al infierno, decirle que se vaya con Lav-Lav y que tengan un montón de hijos tontos de remate. Quiere y no puede, porque sigue allí sentada, con los ojos trabados y el cuerpo tan rígido como si le hubiesen lanzado el _Petrificus totalis_.

El fuego ilumina una parte de la cara de Ron y proyecta una sombra barroca sobre la otra, dibujando sombras imposibles en los ojos azules. Es un misterio y está ahí, a quince centímetros de ella. Enorme. Casi magnético.

-¿No vas a jugar?

Su boca. No sabe por qué, sólo ve su boca. Labios de fruta madura que se están moviendo y la están hablando y _no, ¿qué?, ¿jugar?, para nada_. La botella parece viva entre sus manos. Tintinea y se agita y cuando bebe siente una oleada de fuego cayendo en picado garganta abajo, abrasando su estómago mientras recuerda que el alcohol es un depresor del sistema nervioso central que actúa como anestésico y calmante suave. Que ella no está acostumbrada a beber.

Y que está perdida.

Se siente inestable casi dos segundos después. A su alrededor no hay aristas, no hay ángulos, sólo luz suave, contornos difusos, una realidad blanda que huele a fruta fermentada, algo metálico, azúcar y escarcha.

El salón se mueve y nota el sopor, cierta languidez y una laxitud que la tiraría de bruces si se le ocurriese ponerse en pie para evitar la pregunta que empieza a ascender desde la botella. Las letras se conjuran y amenazan con desaparecer al soplo más leve, como la llama de una vela. Es simple, es ambigua. Y es malvada.

_¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?_

Quiere marcharse de allí, salir corriendo y vomitar todo el alcohol mágico que le está embotando el cerebro, eso es lo que quiere. No quiere mirar a Ron -_de verdad que no_-, ni enfocar los ojos vidriosos en su boca -_en absoluto_-, ni pensar en el grosor carnoso y tibio de su lengua -_francamente_-.

No quiere estar allí.

No quiere contestar.

No, no quiere.

-Besar a Ron.

Lo dice con un jadeo, resbalando las palabras.

Tiene la boca seca, las comisuras ligeramente blandas, un repentino calor y lágrimas tentando el borde de las pestañas. Se siente desnuda, expuesta como una virgen en un sacrificio y se da en la rodilla al levantarse y tropezar con la mesa.

No quiere verle la cara. No quiere escuchar nada. Sólo salir de allí y esconderse en el armario para siempre, hasta que nadie recuerde quién es Hermione Granger ni el histórico, épico, desproporcionado ridículo que acaba de hacer hace apenas un segundo.

Días más tarde, cuando lo analice todo, llegará a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar y que no importa el cuándo, el cómo ni el por qué, sino que ocurre y ya está, fin del asunto. Tratar de encontrar sentido a algo que no lo tiene o que, más bien, tiene un sentido absolutamente obvio, resulta absurdo y una total pérdida de tiempo.

**Instrucciones para subir una escalera**

No tiene huesos. Es vapor.

Y pesa, se hunde.

No sabe lo que es real, tiene la cabeza llena de plomo y una conciencia que se niega a volver del limbo. Cree que si abre los ojos va a quedarse ciega y que un alfiler cayendo en la otra punta de la casa le reventará los tímpanos. Estrías de luz blanquecina se cuelan entre las cortinas, iluminan su cuerpo aplastado boca abajo sobre el colchón. La cara hundida en la almohada, un nudo de sábanas y mantas entre las piernas, el pijama enrollado sobre la cintura, miles de rizos por todas partes. Un frío nuclear le traspasa el tuétano y, cuando se pone en pie, la cabeza le late al ritmo de la resaca y siente náuseas. El tembleque de las piernas la acompaña hasta el armario y se niega a mirarse al espejo. Ni hablar. Se pone la bata y recompone su pelo en un moño tan arriesgado que parece sostenerse por arte de magia.

El tic tac del reloj es un hechizo puntiagudo en sus sienes. Está desayunando a las once de la mañana y se concentra tanto en mitigar las ganas de vomitar que ni siquiera se enfada por haberse quedado dormida. El café es negro, muy cargado. Le calienta el estómago y le despeja poco a poco la mente.

Se convence de que no pasa nada. Todos estaban borrachos, seguro que no se acuerdan de nada. Ella ya no se acuerda. ¿De qué tiene que acordarse? No lo sabe, ¿qué será? _Nada, ¿ves?_ Fantástico. Ya está. _No pasa nada_.

Siente en sus venas riachuelos de cafeína, despertando músculos y agudizando sentidos. Los ojos ya no pesan tanto y, si evita los ruidos, es posible que el dolor de cabeza no la deje inutilizada durante todo el día.

Es optimista cuando sale de la cocina. Se acerca a las escaleras dispuesta a darse una buena ducha, coger el abrigo y salir a respirar aire puro y frío que limpie los restos de resaca. Sus planes no contaban con quedarse parada en el primer peldaño, la barbilla levantada y los ojos clavados veinte centímetros más arriba.

Sus planes, si es totalmente honesta, incluían evitarlo por todos los medios.

Y se desmoronan como un castillo de naipes cuando Ron aparece en mitad de la escalera, camiseta blanca y pantalón de pijama, ojos como dos navajazos y una voz aguardentosa llena de sueño y secretos a oscuras.

-Ey.

No es difícil. Se trata de subir un pie, y luego el otro, uno y otro, uno y otro, escalón a escalón hasta llegar a la siguiente planta y, a medio camino, darle los buenos días como si no pasara nada.

Porque, de hecho, no pasa nada. _Nada de nada_.

Que es tarde y hay que vestirse y ponerse a trabajar, libros y libros, magia negra por aquí, conjuros de almas por allá. Eso es lo único que pasa.

Y que Ron baja un pie -_descalzo_- y luego otro -_enormes y descalzos_- y Hermione sigue allí parada, en el primer peldaño.

Bueno, si dice algo ella siempre puede argumentar que estaba borracha. Que la asimilación del alcohol por el organismo se inicia desde el momento mismo de la ingesta. Y que la ginebra, además, estaba alterada con sabe Circe qué tipo de magia.

Sí, puede decirle eso. Subir por la escalera y decírselo de pasada, sin necesidad de detenerse. Hay más cosas que hacer y ya es media mañana.

Un pie y otro, subiendo peldaño a peldaño, uno un poco más arriba y adelante que el anterior, es el principio que da sentido a la escalera. No es nada complicado, francamente.

Pero ella no sube y es Ron el que baja, y Hermione va a hablar, va a decir _buenos días, Ron_ pero la intención muere justo en el borde de los labios porque Ron le ha puesto una mano en la nuca y la está besando, allí mismo, entre en primer y el segundo escalón.

Es lento, casi perverso. Y le llena el cerebro de saliva y no puede pensar en nada. Primero es labio contra labio, suave, templado, y luego hay una lengua que tantea el borde de los dientes antes de llenarle la boca. Es Ron, sus labios y su lengua, haciendo una primera succión. Larga y profunda, como una agonía en una noche de tormenta. Es un beso, o más, bien, la promesa de algo que podría ser más intenso y que late a flor de piel, empezando a enroscarse en su lengua pero sin llegar a hacerlo, mordisqueando las comisuras de su boca con la parte más carnosa de los labios, gelatina y ámbar. No se están tocando, sólo está la mano derecha de Ron, su palma contra su yugular, cuatro dedos en la curva del cuello, el pulgar cerca del lóbulo de la oreja. Quiere apretarse contra él y vapulearlo con su propia lengua pero Víctor sólo la besó una vez y, desde luego, no fue _así_. No sabe muy bien qué tiene que hacer y no sabe pensar, no sabe absolutamente nada y se deja hacer. La lengua de Ron es una víbora, pequeña y mojada, busca recovecos y serpentea, mezcla sensual de humedad y calor, ahora en la boca, ahora en el labio inferior. Más y más saliva, los dedos hierven, los dientes la rozan, suaves dentelladas que se convierten en lametones, como si su boca fuese el helado de chocolate más delicioso que Ron ha probado nunca.

-Hola, chicos.

Se aparta de un respingo. Siente que sus ojos van a saltar al vacío y que su corazón es un trapecista sin red. Harry se frota los ojos en lo alto de las escaleras y -_Merlín, por favor, que no haya visto nada-_ se pone las gafas para enfocar la mirada. Hermione deja escapar el aire con alivio, se siente atrapada por la estatura descomunal de Ron y no puede respirar. No recuerda las propiedades mágicas del abedul y cree que podría entrar en combustión espontánea como un fuego fatuo. Allí mismo. Un peldaño por debajo de la más dulce de las muertes y el mayor bochorno de su vida.

Intenta no mirarlo. Alto, despeinado, labios hinchados, ojos eléctricos.

Tiene que irse.

Ahora.

Ya.

-Tengo que…

_Calmarme, ducharme, morirme, tocarme_.

Sube las escaleras corriendo, el pulso salvaje en todo su cuerpo, la boca cosquilleándole.

Un pie, luego otro.

No es difícil en absoluto.

(_fin de la I parte_)

* * *


End file.
